


Canvas

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Canvas

Kara lifts up and turns around only to slide back down Sam's cock seconds later with a dripping paint brush now in hand.

As their hips move together in a rhythm they know perfectly she accents each of his thrusts up with a swirl of color across and down his chest. His body becomes a part of the painted galaxy above them until the sweat of his skin blurs the stars she paints.

When their pace increases she finally abandons her work to press her chest down against his and they slide together to create a pattern of their own.


End file.
